A structure has been proposed in which a plurality of electrode layers of a three-dimensional memory device are patterned into a stairstep configuration as a contact structure for connecting the electrode layers to a control circuit. An insulating layer is formed on the stairstep portion; and contact vias that pierce the insulating layer reach the electrode layers of each level. A structure also has been proposed in which an air gap is made between the electrode layers.